Heathcliff Hufflepuff
Sir Healthcliff was presumed dead several years ago. He has recently reappeared, much to the joy of his wife Helga Hufflepuff. Appearance Heathcliff stands at 5'11" in height just as the same as his younger brother Toby. He is of strong, musculur build from all of his years of fighting and working hard for his captures. He has shoulder length, blonde hair that is slightly curled. Heathcliff's eyes are a soft brown and have a very troubled soul look to them, just one look and you can tell that he is a man who has seen and done a lot in his young life. Gone are the days of dressing in the finest of clothes, now his attire is simple, nothing out of the ordinary to show that he is a man of a noble title. Hidden underneath his clothes on his arms and back are scars of past battles and punishments for not obeying his captures. Rarely does anyone get to see these horrible marks upon his skin. Personality Once a kind and soft natured man, now Heathcliff is distant and cold. He often is seen as being lost in the thought, a frown on his brow replacing the dimpled smile on his face. Quiet, best left alone as he ponders the life he might have had if he had not been so foolish as to be captured. The horrors he has witnessed and committed have made him a very changed man then the respectful, honorable, kind hearted man he once was. Now he is a very serious man, very rarely does a laugh escape his lips as he instead just watches and waits to see what life hands out to him next. History Heathcliff was born into a life of wealth and title. He wanted for nothing. As the first born son and heir to his families title, at a very young age nothing but the best was expected from him by his parents. And this is exactly how he lived out his life, always achieving to be the best. Perhaps it is because of his parents high expectations that this brought out a more competeive side in Heathcliff that might have never been there if so much wasn't forthcoming from him. As heir and an older sibiling to his brother Toby, it was his job to make sure he lead a good example as to what a young man with his wealthy upbringing should be. So he was well educated, studied hard, made sure there was not a book he had not read. He learnt to ride a horse as fast as the wind, fight another man with his sharpened sword and always come out the winner. He was also taught how to be the most devadiring gentleman. At times being all of this things exhausted Heathcliff and he so wanted at times to live the care free life that his younger brother had been given. But Heathcliff was a man of honor and duty and he would not fail the task his parents had set out for him since his birth. Not even when it was decided that he was to marry. Marriage was not something Heathcliff was very interested in committing his life to. He had enough things in his life to busy himself with without adding a wife to the equasion. But he was not being asked if he wished to be married, he was being told and Heathcliff always loyal to his family, did as he was told. It was at a party of some friend of his parents that he first met his bride to be. Her name was Helga Gwyther and only twelve years old at the time, much younger then his seventeen years. When he first set eyes on her he was intrigued by her beauty and the innocene of her demur. They were married within the year. Adjusting to married life was difficult for Heathcliff as no doubt he was sure it was just as difficult or even more so for Helga. His mother never gave her much rest, always reminding her of how she must act more the part of a lady now she was married to her son. It displeased him greatly to see his mother treat Helga in such a manner as he could clearly so how it distressed her so. Unlike his mother, Heathcliff enjoyed the fact that she was not like those other stuck up women who deemed themselves a lady, for it was Helga who was indeed a true lady, someone who got her hands dirty in the garden, that she conversed with the servants and helped out with kitchen. It was these small things that had made him grow to love her so deeply. One day he remembered finding her crying in the gardens all by herself. He had knelt down before her and wiped away her tears with his fingers and told her not to worry about what his mother thought, for that in her own home she could do what ever she pleased. For that day they moved into the own home away from the nagging of his mother, a chance for them to finally discover who each other was. Years passed by and at last Helga had given birth to a child, a son and heir for his name. Heathcliff was so pleased to finally have a child. He never knew such love in his heart until the day he saw his wife sitting in bed and holding their infant son in her arms. But his happiness was soon to be crushed as he was sent away to go and defend the the villages that lined the coast which was constantly under attack by pirates. The battle was long and bloody and many a man was cut down and slain. Heathcliff barely made it out alive, wounded he was struck down from his horse, his helmet dented and bloodied as he was captured. Now a prisoner of his enemy, he was forced to make a decision. Die, or serve them and fight by their side. Wanting to one day see his family again, Heathcliff made the hard decision to serve the men he had fought against in battle, the same men who had killed so many of his men and close friends. Many long years had passed and Heathcliff had became a changed man. He had committed acts of violence and horrible abominations that no one person should ever see. It had made him grow cold on the outside, a hardened man, except the small warmth of love for his wife and child and the day he would finally be reunited with them. As he kept his word and his honor of serving with these deviant animals, gaining their trust and respect, the day finally came when he was set free to return back to his home and family. But upon returning he found them gone, their home empty. He felt bitter and betrayed that Helga had moved on with her life and had forgotten him. But the small bit of warmth in his heart told him not to give up, to continue the search to find her. So Heathcliff has searched the lands, travelling a long time he has finally heard word of his wife and child and is eagerly on his way to be reunited with them both.